


接吻教程/Kissing Tutorial

by ALNASL



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALNASL/pseuds/ALNASL
Summary: 火种伴侣设定





	接吻教程/Kissing Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> 火种伴侣设定

烟幕有点苦恼。

其实这不是什么值得烦恼的事，又或者说这是一种“甜蜜的烦恼”——他无需过于介意。  
只是他无法忽视——每一次——他与敌无双亲热完毕之后，数个循环内都徘徊在金属舌间的，无法消退的麻木、迟钝感。

烟幕并不介意与他“新结的”伴侣享受拆卸直至处理器的完全下线，毕竟过载数次的疲劳能够在他漫长的昏迷中被修复舱忠实地治愈——包括他濒近麻木的舌头。而赏金猎人的吻总是富有十足的侵略性，以至于即便他们只是接一接吻，烟幕也总会倍感吃力——这个大块头总是吻得太用力了。  
如果他能稍微的带点儿技巧性，不那么“单刀直入”，不那么“横冲直撞”，自己一定会更好受点儿！

于是烟幕作下了这样的决定。

“嘿，我的猎人，我有一个提议。”  
漫长的星际旅途中，总有漫长得打发不尽的时光。在敌无双正闲坐于舰桥，浏览着一成不变的能量屏幕时，烟幕的声音自他背后响起。  
每当烟幕有所提议，都意味着他会带给自己无穷的惊喜，或者无从应对的无奈——而这两者没什么区别，因为它们都能够令他的心情变得更好。  
赏金猎人沉默，却抬起头雕，望向伴侣那双散发了莹莹蓝光的光学镜——然后他看到烟幕有些严肃的面容。  
是的，年轻的面甲上笑容稍敛，这令烟幕显得郑重又认真，并不容拒绝。  
“我希望你能好好跟我学习如何正确地接吻。”

……烟幕的态度很认真，敌无双能够分辨——这不是伪装出的认真，而是真实的。  
烟幕很严肃，这是敌无双所鲜见的严肃。

“……好。”  
敌无双终于说。

“……怎样学？”  
他多少……有点儿无奈的困惑。

“这很简单。”烟幕上扬了语调，也上抬了一根手指，他的语气依然从容又柔和，“那就是——跟着我做。”

 

他们相对而坐，并坐得很近。  
这是个方便“接吻”的距离，这或许正是烟幕的周到之处——只是敌无双很难不去联想，他究竟是不是怀有了什么目的。  
毕竟他这位火伴的性格一向虚虚实实，令人捉摸不定。

“首先，亲爱的，这是一次‘教学’，要记住在我的教学时间里你应该‘学习’，所以不能乱动。”  
烟幕的坐姿十分放松，口吻却是郑重的。他甚至没有像往常那样，在说话时愉快地闪烁光学镜，并摆出一些轻松的手势，配合上愉悦而狡黠的腔调。

看得出他很认真。

“……好。”

敌无双只能这么回答。

“很好，那么我们开始。”烟幕说着，将手臂搭上伴侣的肩甲，却面带着十分——郑重，以至于令人无法将这同此时的情境结合——的表情，“首先，你需要慢慢的，轻轻地——”

年轻又英俊的面部装甲凑近过来。  
金属唇相互触碰，若即若离——烟幕的双唇随着他说话的频速而来回厮磨，低柔的声线仿佛正缠绕耳畔：“摩挲伴侣的嘴唇。”

烟幕主动的献吻总是温柔而挠人，只不过此时此刻他仿佛有意加重这其中的“柔和”——他大概是希望接吻时的自己能把动作放柔些。正当敌无双心有考量，这名红蓝相间的达特森已轻飘飘地退开了机体。

“记住第一步了？”

他微笑着问。

 

“Yes.”赏金猎人平静地回答。

“Okay，那么现在是实践环节。”达特森摊开了双手，“你需要现学现卖，对我示范一下第一步。”

“……”  
敌无双陷入了沉默，他总觉得自己像是落入了圈套，而烟幕的的确确，正摆出着“认真教学”的态度。

烟幕也的确在等着敌无双的行动——他希望这个大块头能掌握一个正确的“接吻”方式。  
他得身体力行，亲自教学！

太空穿梭机终于呼出了略显沉重的置换气体。然后他凑上前去，模仿着烟幕亲吻时的轻柔，充满耐心地，同伴侣的唇瓣轻轻厮磨。“噢——真棒。”烟幕的唇动了动，以至于他的发音有些含糊不清，以至于他们的嘴唇仿佛正相互厮磨着。

敌无双顿住了动作，将机体稍稍向后退去。  
“你瞧，”烟幕的声音里不无欣慰，“你也能温柔地接吻。然后就是第二步——”

烟幕再次凑近过来，他说话时的气流便纷纷拂动过来：“——用你的舌，轻轻在伴侣的嘴唇上试探、舔舐，或者用你的齿板在你伴侣的嘴唇上轻轻地刮一刮，不能太用力——”

一个来自伴侣的亲吻覆盖过来。烟幕如“讲解”般厮磨着双唇，将金属舌滑上赏金猎人正紧抿的唇缝点戳试探。他紧阖着光学镜，微偏着头雕，他的齿板果真扣上了伴侣柔软的金属唇，刮咬的力道不轻不重，却仿佛瞬时撩拨出勾人的涟漪，震荡着脉冲，直达火种。

然后烟幕又一次轻飘飘地退开。  
……敌无双甚至觉得他后退得过于匆促了。

而烟幕好整以暇，微笑得平静又自如。

“记住了？”他笑着问。

敌无双没有回答，并用他仿佛能洞悉一切的目光盯着他。

“——嗯？”烟幕再次发声，试图得到伴侣的回答。

“大概。”  
于是敌无双答道。然后果不其然，他看到烟幕抬起手甲，指了指自己。

“那就来试试看？”

“……”

赏金猎人再次呼出一记沉重的气流置换。  
他硬着头皮凑了过去，将那双熟悉的金属唇吻在唇间，他尽量让自己耐下心来，温柔地辗转，他将舌尖点上烟幕的唇缝，用这一点极尽描摹出伴侣唇形的模样。

然后再没了别的动作。

烟幕在等待，在检验这位“学员”是否很好地“理解”了他的授课，而敌无双显然欠缺着一个“至关重要”的动作——  
于是他退后了些，他令他们的唇瓣若即若触，他充满耐心地提示说：“还有齿板，还有齿板，要轻轻地咬——”  
敌无双不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，他追近了烟幕的吻，然后在他的金属唇上重重一咬。

“Ugh！”烟幕几乎是立刻向后退却开来，“你用力过重了，亲爱的！”

“…………”

敌无双没有说话，只有气体置换声传递在二人的接收器间。

烟幕感觉得出，这位赏金猎人本就不那么充足的耐心已经几乎流失殆尽了。

“……好吧，第三步和第四步我一起示范，”烟幕柔声地商量，蓝色手指安抚似的落上了厚重的胸甲，“你再忍耐一会儿，如何？”

“…………好。”  
这个字几乎是敌无双从发声器里挤出来的。

手甲上移，越过厚实的肩臂，烟幕的机体凑近过来。  
他拥住了敌无双，就像无数次他们所做的那样。

“然后你应该温柔地，把金属舌探到伴侣的口腔里，和他的舌缠绕在一起，”烟幕的声音低柔又平静，他们近在咫尺，却又总隔着难以亲吻的距离，“——偶尔地，吸吮一下，让他感觉到点儿‘真空’，但切记，不要太用力地吸吮太久，不然你的伴侣或许会不大舒适。”  
谈吐间，烟幕带着那副认真郑重的神情将头雕微歪了歪，他光学镜里的蔚蓝依旧温柔又平静。  
没有一点狡黠。  
“在你们的舌头相互游戏的时候，别忘了让你们的嘴唇维持着厮磨——就像……”

敌无双忽然将烟幕吻住。

于是这位欺诈师的发言也被赏金猎人的唇齿吞没了。一向坚毅的唇线在此软化，猎人缓慢厮磨着双唇，他的齿板不时在伴侣的唇片上啮咬，他的舌片在伴侣的齿列轻轻逡巡，然后与烟幕的缠绕在一起。

而错愕的赌徒终于回过神来，他笑弯了双眼，然后照单全收地予以回应。

舌与舌缠绕逐戏，唇与唇厮磨温存，唇舌纠缠的水声不时由彼此的嘴角漏出，烟幕机体软下，门翼几乎塌下，所幸猎人的手臂正有力地拥抱着他的腰甲。  
他们停止了这一吻。散热的涡轮声正清晰转响，烟幕甚至还有些气喘。

“你喜欢这样？”  
敌无双问道。他的嘴角正松动出一个不着痕迹的微笑。

撑在伴侣胸甲前的手臂挪了挪，烟幕喘息着平复自身的气体循环，手指摩擦着浅蓝涂装滑动勾勒，描摹出一个爱心的形状来。

他抬起了头雕，光镜闪烁，微笑道：“至少我的舌头不会像以前那么麻。”

 

两厢对视，电光石火，他们再次将唇瓣彼此紧贴，交覆辗转。

 

这会是个愉快的“夜晚”。


End file.
